Kikyo's Past
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Kikyo doesn't have much of a past... So lets give her one! Read and learn her tragic past.
1. Character Intro

**Hey! Well here is another Kikyo fan fiction! Yay! Kikyo doesn't have much of a past, so I thought it'd be good to give her one. I think its fun to write about the side characters because you can make anything happen :D. This chapter will just be character introductions (includes characters I make up) and a 4 sentence introduction! :D lol. I don't know if this is going to turn out good, so if anyone has ideas please tell me! Arigato! Enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It would be different if I did :D Lol**

Characters:

Kikyo: Well since this is called Kikyo's Past, Kikyo obviously has to be in it :D This takes place in the past so in most of the story she is 12 years old. I won't say anymore otherwise they would be spoilers…

Kaede: Kikyo's younger sister. In most of the story she is 5 years old. She is a very friendly young girl, but quite mature for her age.

Tori: A girl from the village. She is one year younger then Kaede. She and Kaede are good friends.

Tsugumi: Kikyo's closest friend. She is a very calm girl, her personality is very similar to Kikyo's.

Inuyasha: A half demon. He is 13 in the story. Yes I made it so Kikyo meets Inuyasha before what we see in the anime :D. Still quite unsure of himself, he lives on his own constantly traveling.

Hikaru: Inuyasha's only friend. He has a similar nature as Inuyasha, but not as impatient.

**Ok I'm so sorry its so ridiculously short, but heres my 4 sentence intro! Lol**

Hello. I am Kikyo, a priestess. I am 17 years old. I have a younger sister named Kaede who is 10 years old. My great tragedy happened many years ago. Here is my story…


	2. Chapter 1 My Tragic Tale begins

**Hey! Well here is chapter 1 of Kikyo's Past! Yay! Oh and by the way those of you who don't know, I changed the name of one of my made up characters from Hana to Tsugumi. And I added another character named Hikaru, who is Inuyasha's friend. And I don't know why, but I felt some déjà vu when I was writing some of this, it was weird… Oh well :P.**

**Warning: This is a sad and tragic chapter. Just letting ya'll know.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to StarPrincess999 and Organic Donut with SPRINKLES for reading and reviewing. Ya'll are awesome! *hugs***

It was a cold winter morning. I woke up. I was my 12th birthday… My younger sister Kaede ran across the hut over to my mattress.

"Happy birthday Sister Kikyo!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Uh, thanks Kaede. Where are Mama and Papa?"

"They went out hunting at dawn."

Sunrise was hours ago… They should have been back by now… I grabbed my bow and arrows. "Stay in the house Kaede. I'll be back."

"Yes Sister Kikyo."

I went out into the forest. I sensed an evil aura. I kept walking, staying aware of my surroundings. I heard screaming, it was Mama. I ran over and saw them fighting a large scary-looking demon. The demon looked towards me.

"My, my what a beautiful young priestess. I think I'll kill you first."

"No!" Mama exclaimed. She jumped in front of me to protect me.

Papa kept trying to fight off the demon, but the demon was too determined to go after me, and he killed Papa…

"Papa!" I screamed in horror. Mama was weeping, I was too. She shot a sacred arrow at the demon, but it dodged it, and killed Mama in one attack.

"Mama! NOOO!" I'm all alone now… I don't stand a chance… Then all of a sudden I heard shuffling of bushes nearby. A demon? No… I sensed an aura of a human, but a demon at the same time… Half human, half demon? A half demon in a red kimono appeared out of nowhere. It was incredible, he slayed the demon in a blow with his claws. I was going to thank him, but he disappeared…

I looked down at my parents. There was much grief inside, I was crying. I picked them up gently and headed back to the village. It started snowing. No one in the village was outside, they were all in their huts keeping warm. When I got back to the hut, I stopped before going inside. Poor Kaede, she's not going to take this easily…

I walked in. "Kaede?"

"Yes Sister Kikyo?"

"I'm so sorry Kaede… Something happened in the forest. Mama and Papa were killed. I hugged her after I said this. She started crying.

"W-What happened?"

"They were fighting a demon. When I appeared the demon went after me. They protected me and they died… It's all my fault…"

"No it's not, Sister Kikyo. You were lucky that they saved you. If you also died, I'd be all on my own… I love you sister Kikyo."

"I love you too Kaede. I'll try my best to make sure nothing happens to you."

Someone walked into the hut. It was my closest friend Tsugumi.

"Kikyo, what happened."

"A demon killed Mama and Papa" I replied with tears still running down my face.

Tsugumi hugged me and Kaede. "I'm so sorry, and it all happened on your birthday…"

"It's alright."

"Do you want help with the burial ceremony?"

"Yes thank you…"

Tsugumi, Kaede and I went to the outskirts of the village and found a good place to bury them, and we did the traditional burial ceremony. This is just the beginning of my story…

**End of chapter 1! Well what do you think? I was so sad when I was writing this. Please review! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
